Warrior's Return
Warrior's Return is the third and final volume in The Lost Warrior series. Graystripe and Millie are the cats on the cover. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Graystripe and Millie have finally found ThunderClan's old territory, but Twoleg monsters have devastated the forest and Graystripe fears that all of his Clanmates have been killed or captured by Twolegs. Millie insists that they keep looking, and an old friend helps point the two cats on the path that the Clans followed many moons ago. But danger still lurks around every turn, and Graystripe worries that he and Millie are lost on an impossible journey. The Praise Coming :::::::::::-Praiser Detailed Plot Summary :Graystripe and Millie have found ThunderClan camp, only to find it destroyed. Graystripe starts to give up hope, but Millie keeps him going. They venture to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, and Ravenpaw welcomes them warmly. Ravenpaw sends Graystripe and Millie to Highstones, and is very sad because they were his last link to the forest. :Graystripe and Millie cross many Thunderpaths, and they get into a small fight about Twoleg food. They arrive at a place called Mac's Truckstop, where Millie finds food. When Graystripe tries to get some, he is attacked by a Twoleg. He gets mad and yells at Millie. He then tries to leave, but he gets hit by a monster and hurts his shoulder. A cat at the truckstop named Diesel helps bring him in, and takes care of him. Everytime Graystripe tries to tell Millie how he feels about her, Diesel interrupts him, or Millie tells Graystripe to rest his shoulder. Graystripe thinks about trying again to confess his love for Millie, but before he can, she tells him that they should ride a monster to Sun-Drown-Place. Graystripe originally doesn't want to, but does it anyway. :The monster stops for the night at a Twoleg den, and Graystripe and Millie try to go hunting. They get attacked by mean kittypets, and one of them hits Graystripe's shoulder. He gets very mad and hits the cat on his head. The kittypets are eventually driven away after that. :While this is happening, the monster starts to move, and they have to run after it to catch it. They make it at the last second. Graystripe doesn't tell Millie how he feels because he hurt his paw, but then says that his paw might just be an excuse. They ride the monster all the way to the sea, and then start heading towards a forest, where the two meet a rogue catching a mouse. They ask about a large group of cats, and the rogue says he's seen them. :On a hill, they spot cats moving on the island. Graystripe confesses his love for Millie, and Millie says she loved him also, by saying, "That's what I've wanted since I first laid eyes on you". Silently they walk down to the Gathering, and Graystripe meets all his old friends. The book ends when Graystripe is introducing Millie to the Clans. See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery Category:The Lost Warrior Series Category:Books Category:Warrior's Return